Rosalies Regrets
by joellacullen
Summary: What if 3 months after Edward left Bella Rosalie decides to kill Bella. first atemp at fanfic
1. Chapter 1

ROSALIES POV

Three months had passed since we had left the drizzly town of Forksor the place I called home. When Edward had come to the conclusion we would leave my emotions were torn in two, one part of me was sad to be leaving because the sun hardly ever shone there and we could be normal plus it was almost time for my love Emmett to propose again and we would be having our 34th wedding. The greater part of me was ecstatic to be leaving I was so sick of my family running about after that human pet Edward had insisted on plaguing out home with.

She was just some plain Jane whom my selfish brother had imagined himself to fall in love with "yuk". I was slowly getting over the fact that he found her the most beautiful thing in the world especially after living with me for over 80 years. But my biggest problem was that ALL the family loved and favoured her over me, Alice especially I had tried so hard to be a good sister with Alice but she seemed to think of me as a self-centred bitch.

I really thought the family would be back to its normal state as if she had never entered our lives like some thunderstorm causing nothing but destruction. It seemed that hurricane Bella had reeked irreversible damage on my family.

I sat on our new leather couch flicking through 50 channels a second whilst thinking of my family. Dear sweet Esme we were all thankful to have such a caring mother. We all knew Edward was her favourite but he had destroyed her and still she was grieving that jackass, he certainly didn't not deserve her love. She was also grieving for a daughter she never really had for wish a shared the blame fairy between Edwards ignorance and Alice's imperfect visions. When we first left Esme had been suffering but had kept herself busy restoring this chateaux waiting for Alice's vision of Edward giving up and returning to Bella. But now that Christmas was nearly here and Alice had assured us this would happen before this holiday she was just an empty shell. She had removed the piano and many other things that reminded her of Edward. Carlisle was just the same as Esme, they spend a vast amount of time in their bedroom crying tearless sobs.

Alice and Jasper where off on their own little adventure trying to unravel Alice's past now she had some information to go on. It was a good thing too as Jasper could not have stood all the negative emotions of our parents.

The most heartbreaking thing for me to watch was my soul mate Em. He was a broken man and nothing I could do could fix him. I knew Edward being away would hurt him but I didn't realise how much he would miss that parasite Bella. He loved her like a baby sister, he only admitted to me last month that he had talked to Carlisle behind my back about changing Bella himself, but he knew he would never have the control to do it and it would kill him to fail and kill Bella. So had had begged Carlisle to do it but he refuse stating that it was Edwards choice and none of us was to interfere. Em seemed to be on a different planet these days, we loved each other with a passion and could never get enough of each other but he just wasn't interested not even when I was covered in motor oil!

As for Edward well he never came to the new house, he just phoned one day and said he would be back once he figured his head out!


	2. Chapter 2

RPOV

I was so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed Em's phone ringing it wasn't until I heard the panicked voice of Alice that I snapped out of my reserve.

"Emmett I've just figured out where Edward is, he's in Mexico, Leon to be more exact. He's in a sweatshop factory curled up in a ball in the attic and he is suffering! I don't think he has fed since he left. I would go and get him myself but I cant get a flight. There is a flight leaving your end in 25minutes but I could only get 3 seats now hurry and ring me when you land"

"Yes I understand we will leave right away and don't worried ill bring our brother back"

Before he could hang up Carlisle and Esme where getting into the merc with bags packed. Em just gave me a quick kiss and an apologetic look before flying out the front door. Charming I thought to myself.

The only thing left for me to decide was how I could put the family back together. I thought about how it was before hurricane Bella came along and how desperately I wanted it back that way and I would do anything for that to happen. That's when it all clicked into place. I could and would go back to Forks and kill Bella. I would not drink her blood as I had never tasted human blood and had no intensions of changing that and I would not let her suffer. As much as I hated what she had done to us she didn't deserve to suffer and I would always be slightly thankful to her for the sparkle in my brothers eyes whenever he was with her.

I grabbed my phone and dialled the airport while I flew upstairs to grab my purse and passport. Thankfully there was a flight in 40 minutes I could be to Forks and back before the family even landed in Mexico. I looked into my platinum Rolex watch and knew that Carlisle, Esme and Emmett's flight would of already taken off so I didn't have to worry about them spoiling my plans but as if on cue my cell started ringing and without looking at the caller id I knew it would be Alice. That sight seeing know it all pixie was trying to stop me undoing her and Edwards mess and I knew if I ignored it there was nothing she could do I would of fulfilled my plans my time she caught up with me.


	3. Chapter 3

JPOV

We had just started our incline on the plane to Alaska when I saw Alice's eye go blank then the fear and sadness swept over me. I held her hand and stared deep into her black lifeless eyes until she was ready to tell me they were to late to save Edward. But when she came back to the present she said the one name I never expected "BELLA"

" Bella what about Bella?" I asked confusion clear in my tone but my emotions where still reeling in the fear emitting from Alice

"How could she the heartless BITCH does she not realise what this will do to this family not to mention Edward"

I had to calm her down we were attracting attention but as I tried to push the calmness over her it had no effect even with her hands in mine.

"What's Bella done, I don't understand how you could call her"

"I wasn't calling Bella, I was talking about ROSE" she cut me off mid sentence. Rose I still couldn't make any sense of this madness. "Start from the beginning" I almost begged while trying with all my might to push the calmness out of me and into Alice. It broke my stone cold heart to see that look of dread on her tiny pixy face. But she totally ignored me and picked up the phone much to the disgust of the flight attendant. She pressed speed dial number 3 so I knew it was Carlisle she was after.

"NO! They must have turned off their phones when getting on the bloody plane. How many times do I have to tell them not to do that? I need you to phone me back ASAP this is very important"

"Alice what the hell is going on I need answers now before my brain explodes" I asked as she slammed her phone shut and I pinched the bridge of my nose and bit my lip- nervous habits I had picked up from my brother and Bella.

"Rose has decided to go back to Forks (Forks why would she after Edward told us to stay away and why her any other one of us yes but her) she's gone back to kill Bella" she finished the sentence sobbing and if tears would have been possible I'm sure they would of fell freely.

"Kill Bella why, how I know she doesn't like Bella but really are you sure"

"Yes ofcourse I'm bloody sure and we don't have time to stop her she will be there within the hour. Oh god jasper what am I going to do if we loose them both I don't know if I can carry on" I couldn't wrap my head round this we all knew rose hated Bella and was also envious of her but ofcourse only myself and Edward knew this little fact but to kill her. I thought back to massive family argument we had the day Edward had saved her from the van. I knew rose was dead set on killing her to protect the family but so was I until Alice had begged me not to kill her best friend. Once we all knew Bella was going to be Edwards mate and eventually one of us we all knew we couldn't even think of ending her life eternally. We all loved her dearly even rose in a very small way although she would still emit the hate and jealousy there was a small amount of love beginning to break the wall rose had built to protect herself. When I remember the last time we saw Bella I wished we could go back and re start the day. It was Bella 18th birthday and my Alice wanted Bella to have a party even though Bella really didn't want one she would do anything to make my Alice happy. Then when Bella had cut her finger on the wrapping paper and a drop of blood left her body. I just could not control my bloodlust; all the family had the same reaction with the exception of Carlisle. I always knew I was the weakest but my biggest problem was that my already heighten hunger was multiplied by five. Although I had never confided this in the other Edwards hunger was the worst and it would kill him to realise this. That night was also the last time I saw my brother. I was so ashamed and a worried he would try to kill me himself (not that I would of minded paying the price on my own behalf but I couldn't let Alice live the rest of eternity without me I knew it would kill her I had seen vampires kill themselves after loosing their mates.

So after Alice had admitted defeat and knew she couldn't get Edward to change his mind about us leaving we decided instead of going to Alaska with the family we would go and find out about Alice's past now we had the information from James. The worse thing about that night was not that I had showed my weakness or that I had single-handed broken my family apart it was infact Bella reaction to it all. She had left a message with Alice for me, she wanted me to know there was nothing to forgive and she understood. She told Alice she didn't want me to blame myself but how could I not.

If I thought the family was torn apart now it was nothing to what was coming even without Alice's foresight I could see my own vision of the future. Edward was going to rip rose apart limb from limb the turn her to ash for killing his mate. But it would be two against one, as Emmett would side with his mate no matter if he knew Edward was right. This only left one conclusion in my mind Alice would fight side by side with Edward and that also meant me there to. So the three of us were going to destroy our brother and sister. I had a great desire to go to the toilet and throw up but it would be not good it was just a human reaction that was resurfacing. Alice was trying to phone Rose again but she never picked up.


End file.
